The Queue
The Queue is an alternative punk rock & ska band from Bay Shore, Long Island, New York. Formed in mid 2006 and performing publicly for the first time during the June of 2008, the group has since won two battle of the bands, played countless shows across Long Island, and has recorded their second single. The Queue has performed with major bands as Bayside, Patent Pending, and Jimmie's Chicken Shack. Also, fun fact, a friend of the band, Andy Kileen, broke his jaw while "dancing" to the music of the Queue. The vibes were too strong. Benjamin Franklin invented the Ruben sandwich. History Formation and Early shows (2006–2007) During the late summer of 2006, classmates Jeff Dietz, guitarist and Taylor Sperring, drummer realized they were both coincidentally on family vacation in Lake George, New York. There, Jeff suggested that they "jam sometime" and soon after, the two began practicing. In November, the two drew the attention of fellow classmate Doug Zangre who then suggested his friend, James Rainis, join in on bass. In October of 2007, Jason Lombardo, another fellow classmate, approached the band with the idea of forming a jazz group to perform at local charity events. In June, the jazz group was dissolved and Jason joined The Queue on Alto Sax. Later that month, the band played their first show at Bay Shore High School. Early Success (late 2008–mid 2009) In November, the band entered & won top prize in the Long Island Band Giveaway hosted at the Islip Pavilion. The competition was their 3rd public performance and propelled the band into the Long Island Music Scene. Following the competition, the band began writing music and playing shows. In late March of 2009, the band entered to compete for a spot on their local Vans Warped Tour. Held at the Vibe Lounge, the band progressed through the qualifications in April and made it into the finals in May. On the night of the finals, May 22nd 2009, the band was shocked when a crowd of 200+ people showed up in support and packed the venue full. Controversially, when they took to the stage as the last band of the night, the song limit was changed from three to four. The band chose to ignore the change as the 4th song, Apartment Complex was specifically rearranged for that night. After playing through three songs, the sound engineers began pulling the equipment off the stage but as the crowd cheered for an encore, the band began the forth song. Evidently, their decision to play the forth song significantly affected their odds of placing first and the group placed as runner-up to Long Island band Score 24. As runner up, the band was selected to be featured at Big Giant and The Extravaganza in October in Pennsylvania. ''The Queue EP'' and addition of Erik Seiferth (2009) In June, the band met DJ Johnny Juice of Public Enemy who recorded their 6 track self-titled EP The Queue EP. Come October, Jason Lombardo could not play Big Giant and The Extravaganza and the band was forced to find a substitute. They contacted Erik Seiferth, a past band mate from their jazz group, to sub for Jason. Although Erik played tenor sax, as opposed to alto, he introduced a new dynamic and officially joined the lineup. ''Shake This Town'' (2010–present) After returning from college, the band began writing new material and gigging. In August, the band released Shake This Town, a compilation album featuring their new Summer 2010 single, "Shake This Town," 2009 self-titled EP, and a July 2010 live recording from the Crazy Donkey in Farmingdale, New York. Members Current *Jeff Dietz – Guitar, Bass Guitar (2006-present) *Jason Lombardo – Alto Saxophone (2008-present) *James Rainis – Vocals, Guitar, Bass Guitar (2006-present) *Erik Seiferth – Tenor Saxophone (2009-present) *Taylor Sperring – Drums (2006-present) *Doug Zangre – Guitar, Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals, Keyboards (2006-present) Discography EPs #''The Queue EP'' – August 01, 2009 Compilations #''Shake This Town'' - August 20, 2010 External links The Queue's Official Website Facebook Twitter Category:Ska Bands Category:Alternative Rock Bands Category:Punk Bands